The Dark Daughters
by Cocoloco123
Summary: witches vamps...full summery inside! J&B story.The witches are like in The House Of Night Novel but you don't need to read them.Vamps are like in Twilight XD Rated T For Language and so on. Please Read! ADOPTED
1. chapter 1

**_The Dark Daughters._**

**Basically the story is about a witch that knows the Cullens but they don't know that she's a witch. it's kinda like the house of night, but its the witches that have the witches have have fangs and drink blood, so the witches are like wictch/vamp i guess...if that makes any sense....The rest of vamps are normal ( in twilight that is...)**

**The witch that knows the cullens is called Abby,she has an older sister who's named Izzy ( A.K.A Bella/Isabella) who lives in pheonix with 2 fellow witches - Jack and Caz,. There all Dark Daughters, and Izzy is the dark daughters have to move to forks because she's the youngest of the dark also have a band, Abby and Izzy are the singers so is Jack. Charlie + Renee know about the supernatural ....The Cullens have nexer met Izzy before but they will soon :)**

**Pairings.**

**Izzy-Jasper**

**Abby-Jack**

**Edward-Alice**

**Rose-Emmett**

**Caz-?**

**Esme-Carlisle**

**and so on :)....HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY:) SORRY FOR THE SPELLING MISTAKES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ABBY, P.O.V**

I'm Abby, The Cullen's are like my best friends and, my second Family. They Know that I know that there vamps, but they don't know what I am, I'm a witch I know it sounds like I'm bad and like wicked and have green skin and blab la blah,blah,blah!!! It's all a can do spells and so on, we can also have special powers but that's only The Dark Daughters though, The Dark Daughter's are a group of powerful witches' also guys can be witches too...Imp in the dark daughter's my power is that I can control water, I can freeze any object that has water or moisture on it, if I have a cup of water in front of me I can also shape it, make bubble's and do really random things with water, I can also heat water..wich comes in handy when you need a shower or something like that, any way my sister is the leader of The Dark Daughter she is very powerful but she only uses her power for good. Her name is Dizzy or Isabella, she HATE'S the name Isabella so when we're in an argument we use our full name's, she can control all the elements : spirit,water,fire,earth,wind: she can also read mind's, but she can turn it of and on, she's an empathy witch come's with a shield that can kill you....also her eye's a purple it's and awesome colour....she has vision's ,of the: future,past,present and also see bad and good thing's that's going to happen, and discover people's darkest secret:.......so yeah she's pretty 's Jack my Mate,he's awesome he is a telepathic, it's cool,Oh and there's Caz she's awesome too she's like another Izzy but less Random and Hyper...She can go back in time..pretty awesome power.

We've also got these awesome shaped marks on of forehead's it's like a tattoo because you can take it off remove it or anything,every witch has got the mark,it's a crescent moon shape- (half moon)and if you have a power you get these shape's around the moon like mine is light blue wave's,Izzy's is a random mixture of like everything she can do,thought you wouldn't notice the symbol because she has alot of different power's anyway on Izzy's moon she has spiruals in purple because that's her colour like mine's blue, that's why her eye's are purple, my eyes are light blue. Around Jacks Moon there's cloud's around it... grey, his eye's are grey too is small number's going backward her eye's are bright yellow so is her own symbol.

Also Because we are in The Dark Daughters we have a tattoo spiral thing's going down are cheek bone to the back to our waist, mine is blue,Izzy's purple, Jack's grey,Caz's Bright yellow.

Like I said that the Cullen's don't know that I'm a witch sow I cover myself up with long sleeve t-shorts and make-up. I live in Forks right know and the rest of The Dark Daughters are in Arizona. They are going to come down to Forks apparently to 'keep an eye on me' that's what mom say's anyway...

So Here I am In the Cullen House-Hold or shall I say Mansion-Hold....Anyway – sitting down with Emmett. The rest of the Cullen's have gone to hunt them should be back in like half an hour...

"Hey,Abby? ,wanna play a human game?"Emmet asked...If only he knew lol...

"ummmm,sure what do you want to play?" I asked

"WHOOO! Twister time!"Emmet yelled suddenly,

"fine, let's play then ,even though your gunna win!" i said in a fake defeated tone witch Emmet fell for. he ran upstairs human speed for some strange reason...and grabbed the game and ran back downstairs at the same speed and opened the box. Emmett set up the game and announced that he had first turn...Great! did i tell ya I'm really sarcastic?...

Emmett flicked the spinner it was... left hand blue.

"You'r turn Abby!" Emmett yelled

"ya don't have to yell Emmett I'm right here!"i yelled proving a point…hopefully..

I flicked the spinner it was right hand green ,i positioned myself on the spot and Emmett took his turn.

15 Minutes Later

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOO! YEAHHH GO ME!EMMETT IS THE GREAT!YEAH!" Emmett yelled after i 'slipped' and fell, Emmett started doing his victory dance wich was highly amusing i started laughing hysterically.

While i was laughing, and Emmett was 'Dancing' the door opened and everyone came in ,one after where stairing at us like we where total freaks which we probably looked like at this moment. This made me laugh harder.

"Okkkkk ,we leave you two alone for like two hours and you go all freaky on us...Abby i think you should have a glass of water to calm down." Edward said while hugging Alice from the behind.

"Ok...I...Will...if ya want.....me to..."i said between laughs .i went into the unused kitchen and poured my self a glass of water, because we're like vamps we don't really eat or drink ,we just drink blood....I forced down the water,wich i would probably throw up later on.

My mobile phone rang wich was on the table in the living room

"Hey Abby,Your phone's ringing it's Izzy" Esme said,while i was walking into the living room,to see that Emmet and Jasper, and Edward was playing on there XBOX and Alice and Rose reading a magazine – most probably a fashion one-Esme was re-arranging the flower's up into the vases ,And Carlisle in his study.

I answered my mobile phone

(**Izzy-bold,**_Abby-Italic_)

_"Hello?"_

**"Heyy,Abbz,you ok?"**

_"Izz!,yuppp__im__awesome when are you coming down?!"_

Shelaughed**"we're on a plane right know and we'll be there by midnight ,and we'll se ya at school tomorrow! I can't wait to meet the cullen's ,You talk about them alot...Oh Do they know that we're all witches? so we can know if or if not t o use power's around them....even though there vamps…Anyway i can't wait to see you ,the guys are freakishly exs-"**she got cut off.

"Hey Babe,I miss you,Can't wait to see you,...Hope fully we have some classes together!...Did you know that we'll be playing in school to the humans tomorrow?....**I WANT TO TALK!!**...No because i'm talking !" and the phone line went dead..

(back to normal font..)

The phone went dead....They must be fighting like always..i sighed and smiling to myself.

"Was that Izzy?" Alice asked looking up from her magazine

"yupp,and also Jack....They're arriving at midnight and there gunna come to school tomorrow ,and according To Jack they're gunna play some song's,so that meens im gunna have to sing,infront of all those PEOPLE!!!"i said misrabley ,Alice chuckled.

"I can't wait to meet you're friends and your sister tomorrow ,you should go to bed you know, it's getting late, oh and by the way you don't have to phone Charlie to ask if it's ok to Sleep Over, I alredy did" She said smiling.

"Okay!Thanks Alice,i'll go to bed know ,wake me up would ya?"i asked alice while walking up the stair's

"sure,Ohh you'r stuff is in my bathroom,goodnight!Abbz"Alice Yelled after me

"thanks…G'Night!" i yelled down the stairs

I went into Alice and Edward's room and put my Pj's on even though i don't have to sleep..OBV,but iihave to pretend unless i tell them what i am ,and then id have to explain EVERYTHING. so i jumped into bed and closed my eye's and pretended to sleep,i thought about tomorrow I CAN'T WAIT!.

THE MORNING

"WAKE-UP,WAKE-UPPPPPPPPP"Alice yelled jumping on my bed like a 5 year old.I pretended to start waking up and opened my eye's.

"i'll go take a shower"i said in a fake groggy sound.

"ok i'm going for a hunt with Emmet we'll se you at school!" Alice said in her usual hyper self ,Then Left to give my privacy.

I got up verrrrrry quickly grabbed some black jean's and a red top with black stripe's going around the sides,and my make-up back that alice brought for me and hopped into the shower.

When i was done in the shower i threw on my clothes dried and straightened my died black hair and started to pt my make-up on, first pale pale foundation then red eyeshadow black eyeliner,and mascara with my piercings in (1 pair of earrings in the bottom of my ears, and two at the top, with one in my eyebrow)and put my wrist band on with my special symbol- crescent moon with light blue wave's on it. Then put my bang over my grabebed my bag and headed out Alice's room to the front door.

"I'll see you at school!"I shouted to the vamps and jumped in my old chevy pick-up truck and headed to hell – a.k.a school-.

**a/n: Hey...i know alot of spelling mistakes in here and it's probably confusing you :)**

**I hope you liked that chapter :)**

**just to warn you in my other chapters there may be some words missing and very bad spelling mistakes! **


	3. Chapter 3

I/B POV

I got up from where i was sitting seeing as i don't need to sleep,and picked some clothe's to wear, for my first day of Fork's High School a.k.a Hell.

I picked some purple skinny jeans(my favorate colour and my symbol colour)and a black fitting t-shirt with a white cross bone skull on the front of it, and put them task my hair: I brushed my hair and straightend my hair so it was dead straight then got some gel and spiked my (black with red chunks) short layer's up and back combed the layer's,then I sprayed it with a lot of hair-spray. And with my bang I coverd my left eye and my symble that was on my forehead up above my left eye,. know for the make-up,I coverd my tattoos/markings with make-up and put pale foundation on with some eye'shadow-purple fading into black, with **thik** eyeliner and mascare,and last but not least black lipstick,Then jewelry I put my choker it was lace and in the center of my neck it had my symbal-a cresent moon with purple swirls around the moon-Then at last I as did I mention that all the dark daughter's have a pice of jewelry that has their sympole on it..? anyway I went out of the bathroom and grabbed my black combat boots and my rucksack with my books in –props by the way-and jumbed on my motocycle and put my ipod earphone's in my ears and pressed play.I was listening to BlackCat by mayday parade when the rest of the Dark Daughter's and Sons came in other words Caz and Jack.

"Finally People!"I said

"Sorry Jack hid my necklace"Caz said glaring at jack as she got on the back of my bike,and he jumbed into his sport car.

I rolled my eye's and sped of to school at an inhuman speed.

We all arrived there in 56 seconds.I Took my helmet of and jumped of my motorbike,and helped Caz walked up to us and we started to talk about how much toure it was going to be being all around those humans because of there blood.

I heard a loud squeal and a yellow porche,a Volvo,and a silver motorbike pull up beside us.

"IZZY!!JACK!!!CAZ!!"I heard a familier voice squeal we turned around and we saw

5 vamps along with my Sister

"Hey Abbz!"I said,while she ran up to me and hugged me tighter then a human ever could.

She jumped down and kissed Jack.I looked at Caz,trying not to look at the lovebirds.

"well this Is akward"I whisperd to Caz fast and low so no humans could hear.

"Tell me about it!"she whisperd back at the same speed

One of the vamp Coughed, and me and Caz looked up…The guy was HOT!he has blond hair and pale skin OBV and golden - black eye's…I'm guessing he was the latest adition to this 'diet'…let's see according to Abbz he was Jasper ,he was wearing dark black jeans with a Elliot Minor T-shirt with some combat to him There was another dude,he looked like a total body builder he had a lot of musle's,and on his arm glaring at me,Caz,and Jack was a total barbie doll,not the plastic,orange wannah-bee's but she had blond hair,with jeans and a purple t-shir on with a jacket,and heal's,im guessing they where Rosalie,And Emmett or something like that….anyway then leaning against a yellow porshe was a little pixie type,with black short spikey hair sticking-up in all direcsions with a pink dress on with balck legging's,holding her hand was a dude with weird hair,it was a wierdo colour too it was like a bronze-y brown sort of colour and it was totally ,messy,he was wearing a polor neck and some jeans,im guessing the pixie is Alice because Abbz calls her 'pixie',and the dude was something like Edwin….Ohhhh!!! and they also had Golden/Black eye's,Abby said it was because they're 'veggies'as they call them selve's….

Good job I have my mind shield up over The Dark Daughter's and Son's-or as Jack call's us The DD+S- write naw because the Edwin Dude is looking at us funny…probably because he has some sort of power,and he can't use it on us, lol!..ok im kinda weird…Anyway by know the lovebirds have stopped suckeing face,and talking..ok I should inturupt them because it's like Totally Awkward…

I Frowned and kicked abby in the foot at an imortal speed,-I'm guessing the vamp's know sometihng's up because we're like whispering really quiet and fast and also kicking eachother-Anyway….Abby looked at me and Glared I just stared write back smiling sweetly and inoccent at I wasn't gunna stop stareing at her Glare she sighed and turned back to the cullen's and smiled.

"Oh..Uh Sorry…Um Yeah…..These are My friend's and family….ummm….Oh write this is Jack,Izzy and Caz"she said while I was smirking at her embaressment what are big sisters for?:D I like makeing her suffer HAHAHA…Anyway she said that while pointing to each of us.

"and these are the cullen's….Rosalie,Emmett,Jasper,Alice,and Edward…"She said Kinda awkwardly, while I was chuckaling sighlentley Jack was glaring at me I Glared right back and punched him in the arm very,very hard.

"Owwww!"he yelled everyone turned to stare at him to see what was wrong with him,I started to laugh while Jack was glareing at me.

"Izzy!Stop hitting Jack!,I wish we could make the ball go faster we have like half an hour left"she said she had to read those book's that mom and charlie gave us for trainning,with a flick of my wrist the bell ran,and Abby smiled gratefully at me,I smiled back.

"let's go to the office TDDS' we have to get are scheduals"I said smirking,because apparently Abbz haven't told them yet and we were planning to tell them at the next ritual,wich is on Wednesday –full moon**-(A/N:I don't know when the next full moon is by the way..i made it up)**Abby punched me ,The cullen'd looked at us conffused.

"You'll find out everything on Wednesday,that is if ya wanna,come to our house and we'll show you,"Caz told them,I waved good bye to the cullens and abby and walked to the main office,to get our schedual .

**A/N: I hope you forgive me for the spelling mistakes! **


	4. Chapter 4

B/I pov.

I looked at my schedual and i had English...not that bad i guess...I walked to the building that had english written on the door i could see it from mile's away becaus eof our good sight..Anyway,i looked through the window to see that there were a few people there,then again it was kinda early...i walked in and handed my slip to the teacher,knowing my luck it was a girl..great i can't dazzle my self out of excuses in this class....oh well i could use magic....the teacher asked me to introduce my self to the class.

"Hey,my name's Izzy,Im 18 i just moved here from Arizona,and i don't really care what you think about me so..yeah that's about it"i said easily,

the teacher looked at my in 'awe'because i wasn't nervous,well when you've done this over fifty time's a centuery you get used to it,the teacher motioned me to sit down in the spear desk at the back of the classroom,thank god,other wise if i was sitting near a student and i needed to feed i'd snap there neck and drink them drie,while i was talking to myself in my head like a moron i was walking to the desk,i plopped my self down and noticed every-one was stairing at me,probably becaus the way i dress,oh well stuff them.

"WHAT!"i yelled at them angrily ,god people are annoying,they looked back to the front scared shitless,and listend to the lecture the teacher was giving them about Shakespear.

_45 miniutes later_

_Tick..tock...tick..tock_..._come_ on stupid bell!Ring!!!2 minitues to go...COME ON!

RING,RING!

Oh finally,then i realized i could of just used my magic insted of waiting 50 miitues of torture great!!! I got up from my seat and packed my props away,and started to walk for the door.

"you'r Izzy right,hey im mike!"this random dude said wierdly happy,hi raminded me of a golden ratriver..Lol...

"Hey Mike,gotta go,sorry"i said quickly and walked out the door and started to look for my Music class wich all of the TDD+S' where in which was tottally i rememberd we haven't got our instroment's,i did a quick spell and looked into the window off the class room and there they where on stage. I opend the door and took a random seat not careing if anyone was usually sitting in it, and dumped my back on the floor.

**A/N: Again really sorry for the spelling mistakes! I don't have a spell checker for this story and this was my first story i ever wrote besides, Bring Me Back To Life! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**


	5. Chapter 5

I/B p.o.v

No-one was here yet..to waste time I pulled out my iPod and started to to listen to Mayday Parade-Jamie All Over, After a while some people came in, Jessica, Lauren, they where all tangoed.

Then Jack, and Caz came in with Abby, behined Abby where the Cullens...that reminded me we still haven't exactley met, we got introduced but ....anyway, Jack came over with Caz, and sat down by me, then Abbz came over and litrally dragging Rose over with the rest of the Cullen's walking behind Rose.

"Uhhh Hey..?"i said unsure,they where all standing infront of us and Abby was sitting on Jack's lap...

"Hey!I'm Alice!OMC!(A/N:OMC=Oh My Carlisle)we're gunna be best friend's!we can go shopping, on Wednesday night!"Alice said exitedley I smiled at her I was kinda scared of her hyper-ness.

"Uhh…Okay? But on Wednesday We can't go shopping because we have got to show you something…I guess… and I hate shopping…sorry Alice"I said

The Cullen's looked shocked…I wonder why,I looked into there mind to see why they where so shocked/surprised…

_She's actually talking to us..wow she really is abby's sister_-Edward

_She's not scared like normal people….i wonder what they have to 'show us'_….-Jasper

_Oh I need a manicure,I CAN'T BELIVE THERE IS ANOTHER GIRL ON THIS PLANNET WHO DOSEN'T LIKE SHOPPING!!!-_Rosalie

_We're gunna be Best Friends!OMC!? what do they have to show us?oh well I hope it's not a sleepover because we can't sleep and that would probably be really difficult,and also we don't have pj's so…But that meen's I get to go on another shopping trip to get pj's !Yay!!-_Alice

_She's exactly like Abby,I wanna know what they have to show us!,whooo!yesterday abby said they're band is gunna play in ,music class oh I wonder what they sound like_…-Emmett

"I'm Edward by the way"Edward said

"Hey Eddie"I said,he growled,and I smirked.

"I'm Jasper,Eddie over there dosen't like it when we call him that,it's funny"Jasper-a.k.a the hot vamp-said smileing.

I laughed and said – "You can say that again, and you can call my Izzy I hate my full name"I said and smiled,he nodded and smiled a small shy smile.

The next thing I new I was in a massive Bear-like hug,

"Hey Izz, what music does your band play?"Emmett asks while hugging me,I laughed an said

"Rock I guess…."I said unsure because we play different sorts of music…Finally Emmett let go,when the teacher walked inn the door.

The Cullen's sat down in our little group.

"Right then Class, today we have new student's and they're also in a band,they agreed to play a few song's,There name's are Izzy,Carys,Jack,Abby."she said and motioned us to clib on the stage.

We climbed on the stage,and I Grabbed my guitar and stood infront of a mic at the left side of the stood next to me and had her blue guitar, and Jack was using the middle mic and his silver and black guitar my guitar was matalic purple with a black music note in the conor,Caz was on drums,the guys where thinking Caz couldn't play the drums and that Abbz and me couldn't play the guitar,well they are in for a shock,I thought to myself.

"what are we playing?"I asked Jack at an inhuman speed.

"umm,Over My Head,Bring Me To Life and Homecoming"Jack said **(A/N:Over My Head-Sum 41,Bring Me To Life-Evanesence,Homecoming-Hey Monday)**

I gave a nod to show that I was okay with it.

(Izzy,_Jack_,**Abby**,Caz **_All_**)

Over My Head-Sum 41

I started with my guitar

The Abby,Then Caz,Then Jack came in

_What happened to you  
You've played the victim for so long now in this game  
What i thought was true  
It's made of fiction and i'm following the same_

_But if I try  
To make sense of this mess I'm in  
I'm not sure where I should begin  
I'm falling, I'm falling  
_  
**_Now I'm in over my head, with something i said  
Completely misread, I'm better off dead.  
And now I can see, how fake you can be  
This hypocracy's beginning to get to me._**

_It's none of my concern  
Why look to me because I don't believe in fame  
I guess you never heard I've met our makers  
They don't even know your name _

_But if I had to say goodbye to leave this hell  
I'd say my time has served me well_  
**_I'm falling  
I'm falling_**

_Now I'm in_ **_over my head, with something i said  
Completely misread, I'm better off dead  
And now I can see, how fake you can be  
This hypocracy's beginning to get to_**

_This came long before those who suffer more  
I'm too awake for this to be a nightmare  
What's with my disgrace I lost the human race  
No one plans for it to blow up in their face_

_Who said it was easy to put back all these pieces  
Who said it was so easy to put back all of these pieces _

**_Now I'm in over my head, with something I said  
Completely misread, I'm better off dead  
And now I can see, how fake you can be  
This hypocracy's beginning to get to me_**

Over my head, better off dead  
Over my head, better off dead

Bring Me To Life-Evanesence

(Izzy,Girls,_Jack,_**All)**

Some random dude who I don't know started to play on the piano.

How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb- guitar come's in and drum's  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead  
It back home- all instroment's

_(wake me up)_  
Wake me up inside  
_(I Can't wake up)_  
Wake me up inside  
_(Save me_)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
_(Wake me up)_  
Bid my blood to run  
_(I Can't wake up)_  
Before I come undone  
(_Save me)_  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(_wake me up)_  
Wake me up inside  
_(I Can't wake up_)  
Wake me up inside  
_(Save me)_  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
_(Wake me up)_  
Bid my blood to run  
_(I Can't wake up)_  
Before I come undone  
_(Save me)_  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch without you love  
Darling only you are the light among the dead

_All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
_There must be something more_  
Bring me to life

_(wake me up)_  
Wake me up inside  
(_I Can't wake up)_  
Wake me up inside  
_(Save me)_  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
_(Wake me up)_  
Bid my blood to run  
_(I Can't wake up)_  
Before I come undone  
_(Save me)_  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
**Bring me to life.**

Homecoming-Hey Monday

(Izzy,_Caz_,Abby,**All)**

I started with the guitar, caz on drums, then Abby then Jack.

Homecoming, I'm coming  
My sweet mistake  
Summer's over, hope it's not too late  
I'm pacing, impatient  
Up in my head  
Taken back to the sidewalk where we met

And carved out our names  
Do you remember that?

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know**  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart for you

_Descending, I'm spinning  
Lost all defense  
How could you swallow me again?  
I left you, I meant to  
Couldn't let you in  
Never mind a single word I said_

Carve out your name  
Do you remember that?

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart  
**  
You've got control of me  
Is this the end of me?  
'Cause I just can't cut up the strings  
I'm coming back for more  
Don't let your heart go  
Please don't walk away

Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
_I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart  
**I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
Did you take off while I was gone?  
I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.  
I'm coming home, I wanna know  
When all the leaves begin to fall  
If I'm falling, falling apart.**

Everyone clapped just then the bell rang i'm guessing Caz did a spell.

**A/N: SORRY! = Spelling mistakes**


	6. chapter 6 by I love Twilight 4 eva

The Dark Daughters

Chapter 9

A/N: ok, um, I asked Cocoloco123 if I could adopt this story. She said yes.

Ok, I love this story and don't want her writing to go to waste. Here is the

continuation of The Dark Daughters, chapter 9.

Disclaimer: We can't always get what we want. *Sits in corner and pouts

like 5-year-old*

J's POV:

The bell rang as soon as they stopped playing. Did it really take that long

for them to play 3 songs? I really doubt that, but they were awesome. I really

like Bella. She's beautiful, smart, and can most defiantly sing. Why don't

I feel like drinking her blood? This is strange. I don't think she's

human. I wouldn't feel this way if she were human. Just like I always had a

feeling that Abby wasn't human either. Because I can be around her. Edward

looked at me when I thought that.

"Jasper, I doubt they're immortal. Maybe you just don't notice

they're scent. That's probably a good thing. Just think, they have a heart

beat. If they were immortal, they wouldn't have one. And if they were dogs,

they would smell horrible." He's got a point there. Besides, they smell

good, especially Bella. Crap, did you hear that Edward?

"Yes I did Jasper." He was trying not to laugh. Stupid mind reader. That

was answered with a glare.

(A/N: Ok, I'm sorry, I'm not stopping here, I just wanted to mention

something random: I'm listening to my radio, its next to me, its on Magic

106.7, who ever is singing this song, is more random than I am right now.

They're saying, 'Hungry Lives!' I was thinking, 'what the hell?! That

is flippen hilarious!' ok, sorry, continue reading.)

I/B's POV:

"Guys, the Cullen's are getting suspicious of us. I think we need to lay

low today."

"WHAT?!" they all said this at the same time.

"Is! I cant live without my magic! Its just not possible!" Caz whisper,

yelled.

"Well, I don't mean, stop using our magic altogether. I just mean around

them. I know they will find out on Wednesday, but c'mon, if they get any

ideas, they'll stay away from us. Do you want that to happen?" they looked

down and shook there heads 'no'. "Ok, then its settled, we wont use our

magic around the Cullens." I turned around to non- other than the Cullens

standing there, staring at us.

A/N: yes, yes, I know, its short. I hate myself for it, but I cant think of

anything to write. Plus I wanted to leave it with a cliffhanger. Sorry

Cocoloco123 if this isn't what you expected your next chapter to be like.

It's the best I could do. Please check out my new story, thgiliwT. Its

Twilight reversed.

LoVe Ya! – I love Twilight 4 eva =)

_( Cocoloco123 ) - A/N: =D It's and awesome chapter ! =D_


	7. Chapter 7 by I love Twilight 4 eva

The Dark Daughters

Chapter 7

**Adoptive Author Note: I am sooo sorry this took so long!!! I started middle**

**school and my teachers totally hate us!!! Seriously!!! My English teacher is**

**forcin' it with the HW!!!! Who gives HW over the weekend every flippen**

**weekend?! Ms. Wry! That's who!!! Sorry, this chapter will most definitely be**

**longer than the last one. I promise. =)**

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight and**

**neither do you!!**

I/B POV:

Oh **.

Not good.

"What do you man magic?" The hot one, Jasper, asked.

"Did I say magic?" they nodded.

"I did. But," I started walking around them in a circle. "I could've meant magic tricks." They were unconvinced. "You guys know, like, um… hocus pocus! Abra Coda bra!" they were still unconvinced. "You guys aren't believing a word of this are

you?" they shook their heads.

"Ok, Ok. Is, let's just tell them. Why wait till Thursday?" Everyone looked at her confused.

"It's Wednesday." I said to her with my arms crossed over my chest. But not in a disapproving way. I always loved my sister and everything she did made me proud to call her that.

"It is?" We all nodded at her as if to say 'Duh!' "Oh!"

"She not very good when it comes to the days of the weeks. Especially since we haven't seen her in awhile. We used to do what were doing on Wednesday on Thursday." Jack told them. It's true too. "Iz, lets just tell them."

"Hey, that's up to your girlfriend. Don't look at me!" I put my hands up in the air as I said this.

Everyone turned their attention to Abby. "Ok. But only if you promise not to yell at me for not telling you sooner." I quickly looked into their minds.

What does she have to tell us? – Rosalie

Magic? Hmm… That is so cool! – Emmett

What is she telling us? That they're witches? – Alice

Hmm… I cant read their minds. I wonder why? – Edward

They're not human I just know it! – Jasper

Everyone's mind looks safe from any anger that might have been building. I nodded carefully at Abby who was looking expectedly at me. She sighed in relief. But didn't relax completely.

"We're witches." She said simply.

"Ya now, I was thinking just now that you guys were witches." Emmett said

proudly.

"No you weren't. You were thinking about what would happen if you drank squirrel blood. And now… cat?" (A/A/N: haha! Remember from the restaurant scene? "Money, sex, money, sex, money… cat." Ok, read on.)

"OMC! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Emmett + saying OMC = weird freak!

"Abby just told you! Were witches!"

"Ya know, I was thinking just now that you guys were witches." Emmett said

_AGAIN!_

"OME! (Oh My Emily) No you weren't! This time you were thinking about you and Abby playing Twister last night. You guys played Twister last night?" Abby nodded smiling.

"OME? What does that mean?"

"Oh my Emily." Abby and I answered sadly together.

"Who's Emily?"

"Our sister. Her boyfriend… her boyfriend was a demon, he lost control and killed her. That's another reason we do the rituals. To try and make her live again. She was too young. She was only 20 years old." Abby answered. We both looked down. We would cry if we could.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Wow, we must have been standing here talking for longer than we thought. It's time to go already." Caz tried to lighten the mood a little by speeding up time and making the bell ring. We went outside to our cars and my motorcycle, and drove to the forest. The Cullens went home, and we went to the cottage I was staying in. Abby and I found this when we were little. It was abandoned and it's the place where we learned about our powers. Our magic is strongest here. Like this is a power point. We practiced our magic here until we were good enough to go to our parents and show them without them coming to our 'hide out'. After we showed our mom, she told us what we were and told us how to control our magic now that we learned how to use it and found out we had it. We do our rituals on full moons because, no matter where we are, we're very powerful. On Lunar eclipse's we're at our most powerful.

At 5o'clock…

Abby, Caz and Jack went home at 5. I did the stupid homework that my stupid English teacher stupidly assigned to us. I knew I would hate that stupid class.

After I was done, I went outside and walked until I got to a cliff and sat down. I was watching the sunset when I heard a rustling in the trees behind me. I just ignored it.

"Izzy?" I turned around to face the one and only, Jasper Hale.

"Hi Jasper."

"Hey." I patted the space next to me and he came and sat. We watched the sunset until it got dark. We could still see. My violet eyes glow in the dark. Not the green glowing thing, they're still purple, just brighter and florescent. "Your eyes get really bright at night." I looked over at Jasper who was staring deeply into my eyes. I closed them.

"Better?" He laughed and I opened my eyes again to look at him.

"I never said it was a bad thing." He whispered.

I didn't realize we were leaning closer to each other until his lips were on mine.

I need to pull away! I barely know him! I just met him today! Pull away now Isabella! NOW!

There was nothing I could do. I couldn't pull away. It was like an electrical force was keeping our lips together. I didn't mind.

**Adoptive Author Note: ok, so, sorry once again. I'm sorry it took so long**

**CocoLoco123. My English teacher sux. She may be nice and not yell, but she's**

**not nice enough to give us a break! Like what Bella Said, QUOTE "I knew I**

**would hate that stupid class." END QUOTE. Anyway, to make the original**

**Author happy, and me, to let me know u like my writing style, REVIEW!! Oh, and**

**CocoLoco, thanx for giving me more time. YOU ROCK MY WORLD JUST LIKE CHEESE ROCKS MACERONIE!! (wow, that was a cheesy metaphor.)**

**_(Cocoloco123 - I love Twilight 4 eva Rules =D)_**


End file.
